Of Photographs and Dudes
by whateverbro
Summary: OCs belong to Persephone's Melody and flightofdeathfrench. CP Coulter's Dalton!verse. Oneshots revolving around Dane Seigerson and Alex Van Kamp-Anderson.
1. First Encounter

A/N:** BEFORE YOU READ THIS, **please make sure you've read Persephone's Melody and flightofdeathfrench's For Good, because these are her OC's. The link is: fanfiction. net/s/7153027/1/For_Good

**First Encounter**

"Let me get that." Dane hastily reached for the backpack on the back seat of the car before Alex could protest.

"Oh, thanks." Alex mumbled, slipping out of the driver's seat with a camera casually hanging around his neck and flashing his boyfriend a grateful smile.

Dane internally melted, hiding the swoon behind a quirky smirk and slamming the back door shut.

After securing all locks on the car, Alex stole a moment to simply drink in the situation. Here he was, visiting his _boyfriend _who was looking exceptionally hot that morning, might he add. And there he was, grinning like an idiot. "..Hi." He spoke breathlessly.

Dane's smirk softened, eventually molding into a hopeless smile. "Hi." Not exactly the most eloquent of replies, but it sufficed. "Come on." Dane nodded at the direction of the Stuart doors, waiting till Alex fell into step beside him before walking up to the large double doors. They made their way up a spiraling set of stairs and a white, ominous hallway filled with curious eyes and hushed whispers, all of which Dane surprisingly were able to ignore, striding forward with the same air of confidence. Alex, on the other hand, couldn't help but blush at every lingering look thrown their way.

Eventually, they reached a skillfully crafted door which Dane pushed open, revealing a plush room filled with furniture Alex wouldn't have expected to see in a student's dorm. "Nice room.." He remarked, eyes still wandering the entirety of the four corners.

"Thanks. It was my dad's." Dane dropped Alex's bag on his bed. When he turned, a white, blinding light flashed at him and he couldn't help but wince instinctively.

Alex grinned at the picture on the screen of his camera. How this boy managed to always look attractive was beyond him. It drove him up the wall, truth be told.

Dane blinked numerous times, eyebrows high up his forehead. "Warn a guy next time, will you?"

"But the stolen ones are always the most fun." The amusement in his tone was evident.

"And the most embarrassing."

"My point exactly."

Dane snorted, peering up through long lashes to steal a glance at the cheeky Anderson. "You're lucky you're cute."

Alex blushed bright red, reminiscent of Reed Van Kamp's own features. "Shut up. Luck has nothing to do with it."

Dane almost laughed. "I see my humility is rubbing off on you."

"And I see your flirting skills hasn't gotten any better." Alex grinned, way too amused with the situation.

Dane's lips fell into an open smile, one delicate brow raised. "Is that a challenge?"

Alex paused for a moment, appraising his boyfriend with a glint in his eyes. "Is the sky blue?"

At that, Dane couldn't help the laugh that spilled out his lips. This boy was a quick one. Dane nodded in defeat. "Alright, you silver-tongued princess. Challenge accepted." With that, Dane's eyes narrowed imperceptibly, before a split-second decision ran through his unfiltered head. With one swift movement, callous fingers laced themselves with soft ones, Dane's eyes not leaving Alex's startled ones.

Alex could feel the apprehension emanating from the boy beside him. His gaze quickly darted to the doorknob to make sure it was locked. It was. But Alex still felt uneasy. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, this is really nice, but if you're not comfortable-"

"Alex."

The way that rolled off his tongue sent delicious shivers up Alex's spine.

"Shut up. I want this. With you." Dane smiled, so genuinely that Alex felt his fingers tighten around Dane's hand on their own. Dane smirked, feeling the squeeze around his palm. "So how am I doing so far?"

Alex smiled coyly. "I'd say you're doing very well."


	2. Mend

**Mend  
><strong>_by rightfullyscared_

Damien slammed open the door to Dane's room, a permanent scowl etched on his face. One of the occupants of the bed groggily stood up, wiping the sleep off his eyes, before settling on Damien's intimidating posture. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and his mouth opened to say something.

Damien narrowed his eyes at the stranger. "Hi. Your clothes are over there. Leave now before anyone sees you."

The boy, clad only in boxers, scrambled out of the bed and grabbed his clothes and shoes, sending Dane's still form a helpless glance before skirting out of Damien's way and scurrying off.

Dane, who had just brought himself out of the realm of unconsciousness and noticed Damien's presence, groaned and fell back on the comfort of his bed. "Not now, Damien."

"Bring another guy here, and I won't hesitate to report you to the prefect." Damien warned.

Unperturbed, Dane pulled the covers over his head in an attempt to block everything out and go back to sleep.

Seething at Dane's response, Damien marched angrily towards the bed and sharply tore the covers away, revealing Dane in a shirt and boxers.

"What the-"

"Look," Damien leaned over, _forcing_ Dane to listen. "I am _tired_ of watching you wallow in your stupidity and self-pity. Papa's talk didn't work, so now it's my turn."

There was a glint of remorse and sadness that flashed across Dane's face before he rolled his eyes in a show of indifference and buried himself back into the bed, beneath the pillows that knew that he's cried enough over this. "I don't need this."

"Do you even know how Alex has been doing since you two broke up?"

That struck a chord. Hearing his name.. after a week of trying to forget about him, hearing his name sent the memories back full-force, hitting him like a bulldozer. Suddenly, the smile he fell in love with flashed in his mind like a newly taken photograph. Before he knew it, his eyes were welling up. He's cried enough. Why the _heck_ was he crying?

Sensing the tension, Damien softened. "He's been miserable, Dane. Lucy says he's lost at least five pounds. He's been crying himself to sleep nearly every night. He won't talk to anyone, not even his dads."

Dane broke. That was his fault. All that was his fault. If he just hadn't started this relationship in the first place, none of this would have happened. Alex wouldn't be hurting. He'd still be that happy-go-lucky guy Dane fell so hopelessly in love with.. His dads probably hated him now. Lucie too. He deserved the hate. He deserved to be alone. Tears fell sideways, dampening the pillow he rested his head on. "I screwed up so badly.."

Damien noted the way his best friend's voice cracked. He shrugged. "It's not too late to fix it.."

Dane whipped his head to look at Damien, tear-filled eyes staring desperately into concerned ones. "You don't understand- He doesn't love me.."

"Give him time." Damien immediately answered. "Love doesn't magically appear. You gotta work on it."

Dane relented, looking contemplative and apologetic. He let his head fall into his open palms, sniffing and sighing and just taking it all in.

Meanwhile, Damien grabbed the phone on Dane's bedside table and tossed it on his lap, smiling victoriously.

Once Dane saw the phone, realization dawned on him. He stared at Damien like he'd grown a third head. "But.. it's 4:30 in the morning."

"Right now, Dane, while you still have the balls."

Dane hesitated, watching the phone in his hands and heart pounding viciously in his chest. With one swift motion, he pressed call and, without sparing Damien a glance, pressed the phone to his ear and closed his eyes in anticipation.

After the fifth ring, Dane almost hung up.

It was after the seventh ring that someone finally answered. ".._H-hello?"_

Utter relief flooded Dane's entire being. He sighed at the sound of the voice, unaware of the fresh tears staining his cheeks. With a shaky voice, he replied. "H-hi.. It's me.."

A/N: Just pulled this out of my butt :/ And since I hate when oneshots fill up the My Stories list (And I write A LOT of oneshots), I decided to compile my Dalex oneshots. Not sure if more are to come. But just because the status is 'Complete' doesn't mean no more oneshots are to be added. :)


	3. Memories

**Memories  
><strong>_by rightfullyscared_

"Alex!" With lips stretched into a bright grin, Dane calls out through the vast apartment, lively eyes scanning the four corners of the room as he shuts the door gently behind him. When he doesn't receive a response, he pokes his head into the kitchen. "Alex!" No one's there. His smile becomes smaller but is kept intact as he scours the entire flat, calling out his boyfriend's name.

A number of scenarios flash in his mind. The bathroom is empty. His hand hovers over his front pocket, ready to whip out his cell if in fact no one _is_ here. He rushes to the bedroom at the end of the hall, the only place he hasn't looked. "Alex? You here-"

And there Alex was, standing on the bed, before a copious amount of Polaroid photos neatly aligned in rows and columns plastered on the wall just above the headboard of their bed. Memories bombard Dane's mind, flashing like a cheesy romance movie. Them on their first date. The first time they'd met. The first time they'd kissed. The day Alex moved to Dalton.

"..Woah." Dane mutters, completely transfixed.

Alex finally turns away from his work, the earphones in his ears apparent, to look at the source of the new noise. An immediate smile graces his lips as he tugs the earphones off. "Oh, hi!" He grins, jumping off the bed to greet his boyfriend.

Dane opens his arms, eyes still trained on the wall. "This.. is incredible."

Alex settles himself between Dane's arm and body, his own arm snaking around Dane's waist as he feels a weight over his shoulder and a cautious kiss on his head.

"Thanks." Alex sighs, resting his head on the crook of Dane's neck. "Took me all morning."

"Well worth it." Dane replies with a nod, pulling Alex flush against him.

Alex looks up to smile, to be met with brown eyes glistening with appreciation and care and disbelief that he can't help but swoon. And then Dane is pressing their lips together, so skillful and gentle at the same time, that it feels perfect much like their other kisses have been. He feels a large hand cradling his neck, a callous thumb brushing his cheek and suddenly, his knees fail him. But it's okay because Dane is right there.

When they pull apart, Alex doesn't realize that he whimpers. It's when Dane issues him that cocky smirk that he looks away sheepishly. "Maybe I'll have to fill up the whole room if _that_'s the kind of response I get."

Dane snorts, grinning as he stands behind Alex and wraps large arms around his boyfriend's smaller frame. "One thing's for sure. Sex in this room just got better."

Alex rolls his eyes mockingly despite the blush in his cheeks as he absentmindedly nuzzles his the taller boy's chin. "Of course _that_'s the first thing that enters your mind."

"Well, I saw _that_ and couldn't help but reminisce." Dane points at a photo.

Alex grins so widely that it nearly reaches his ears. A few things were apparent in this particular picture: It showed both of them from the chest up; no clothing was present on the photograph; they were on the bed, slick with sweat and looking very tired and they both sported knowing (and somehow managing to be loving) smiles.

Alex nods, snickering under his breath. "Our first time.." He turns to Dane. "Told you taking a picture was a good idea."

Dane chuckles, rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry, I was too caught up with the fact that we just had sex for the first time to think of photography."

Alex grins proudly in response when suddenly, something catches his eyes and he laughs, his head falling back unto Dane's arm. "Remember that?" He points, watching Dane's face for a trace of recognition.

Dane's face lights up for a moment before breaking out into an uncontrollable laugh. "Holy shit- I can't believe you put that up there!"

"It was a memory!"

Dane stares, open-mouthed and thoroughly amused. "Luke walked in on us that time! Your _sister's boyfriend_?"

"She never found out!" Alex splutters in defense. To be honest, despite the cringe-worthy memory, Alex just couldn't resist the way Dane's eyes crinkled in blissful amusement in that picture.

Dane laughs, so much that he barely makes a sound. "I can't believe you're not even embarrassed by this! I'm rubbing off on you, aren't I?"

Alex chuckles and shrugs. "In a good way." He decides.

Dane stops and issues him an incredulous look, raising an inquisitive brow. "In a good way?"

Alex smiles and nods shyly. "In the _best_ way."


	4. Visit

**V**isit

With his head hung over a chapter about proses, Alex drummed the pencil on the thick pages of the book. With his boyfriend preoccupied with Warblers practice, Alex decided to deduct a few inches from the mountain of homework piled up in his room. None of the teachers in this school seemed to understand the word 'mercy', especially one particularly prejudiced teacher who, for some reason, loathed Windsor. And- oh, look at that- Alex was a Windsor. Perfect.

Alex was about to turn the page when a knock interrupted. Looking up, he emitted a sigh. He sluggishly lifted himself from the bed and walked towards the door. When he opened, he was shocked to see Dane's dad staring right back at him with a sheepish smile.

"Hi." Derek greeted. "Can I come in?"

"Mr. Seigerson?" Slack-jawed at the presence of a parent (nevermind that it was Dane's- although that's probably a crucial detail as well), Alex gaped openly. "What are you doing here?"

Derek looked like he was mulling over something. "I'll tell you inside."

Finally stepping back, Alex let his boyfriend's father in- in his room which he just realized was a mess from all the homework and discarded clothes. Hoping to make a better impression, he scrambled to pick up a few shirts and threw them unceremoniously into his dresser.

Derek snorted, but not because of the lack of tidiness of the room. "I see Murdoch hasn't changed." His brown eyes were trained on the open Literature book on the bed, accompanied by piles of copies of proses.

Alex chuckled uneasily. "Yeah. He's.."

"Hilariously biased?"

Alex was going to say iron-fisted, but sure, he'll go with that. "Yeah.."

Derek snickered, reminiscent of his old days at Dalton. But then he suddenly turned to Alex with a fatherly glint in his eyes, and tension flooded the room. "As to why I'm here though."

Alex gulped. Time for the inevitable.

"I just wanted to say.."

That if he ever hurt his son, he'll punch him in the face so bad, his surrogate mother will feel it?

"Thanks."

Okay.

Not what he was expecting.

"Uh- what?"

Derek grinned, sitting on a clean space on the bed and leaned forward so that his elbows were on his knees. He looked up at Alex, the wrinkles on his forehead from fatigue becoming visible. "You realize that Dane wouldn't have come out if it weren't for you, right?"

Despite his restless nerves, Alex had to protest. "Sir, I-"

"Call me Derek."

Sure. First-name basis. Why not. "Um, Derek. I'm flattered that you think I hold that much influence over your son, but the truth is, this was all him. I didn't even know he was coming out."

Derek smiled endearingly. "You don't see what the rest of us see, kid."

Alex narrowed his eyes. "..which would be?"

Derek maintained that knowing smile. "You'll find out soon enough. Anyway, I've said my peace, so I better get going. Don't want Dane to catch me sneaking around here."

Wide-eyed, Alex spluttered. "Dane doesn't know you visited?"

"Nope. And I'd like to keep it that way, alright? Don't want him freaking out about me seeing his boyfriend."

Flushing at the term because it came from his boyfriend's father, Alex nodded. He knew better than to disagree.

"Good." Derek nodded once and made to leave, before turning back again for one last inquiry. "Oh and- quick question, you're Shane and Reed's son, right?"

Slightly confused, Alex nodded. "Yes, sir- Derek."

"And your cousin, Alice- she's dating Jules and Lo's son?"

That's about right. "Yes."

"Huh." Derek smiled nostalgically. "If all goes well, you'll have one hell of a family tree."

Alex didn't understand, but smiled and nodded anyway.

Having noticed the lack of realization on the boy's face, Derek snorted. "Bye, Alex. I'll see you around."


End file.
